


The New Story of Troy

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [39]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Troy (2004)
Genre: Crossover, Percy goes to the past, Percy is Hector, Reincarnation, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Percy Jackson shouldn't be surprised that he had a past life, and he wasn't. A past life is not half as rare as what his life is.However, Hector of Troy? That was a person Percy never thought he was. And now, he has to be Hector for the second time.
Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862050
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	The New Story of Troy

**Author's Note:**

> PJO, HOO, and the Trojan story don't belong to me.

> **THE MISSION**

* * *

Percy Jackson has spent almost half of his life fighting the monsters of Greek Mythology.

He has killed, possibly, half of those monsters and has met beings he never thought he would get to know. His life changed completely when that lightning bolt was stolen and he was pushed into the world of gods.

One of his strongest enemies was Kronos, the Titan of Time and his grandfather. Percy, like many, thought that Kronos would never show his face again and that after the war against Mother Earth, there would be peace.

However, Kronos seems not to give up and wants power. This time, in a time where he would have the opportunity to rise up.

Kronos was going to travel to the past.

Percy admired his determination, even if it ruined his life.

* * *

Percy watched the gods with his beautiful, bright sea-colored eyes, just like the god Poseidon. Despite so much, the gods were just as immature when they wanted to be. Now, Percy wasn't a son of Athena, but that didn't make him a fool. He knew very well why he was there. Because he was the only demigod in that room.

He was, rather many considered him, the strongest demigod that ever existed. Not even a son of Zeus or Jupiter wins him over, from what he has been told. Not only that, but he is considered a good swordsman, one of the best, and has been on many missions, most of them to save the world. Percy was already an experienced demigod who has survived longer than expected, especially with all the enemies he has made over the years.

Percy was perfect for the mission.

"Percy?"

Percy woke after he heard his father's voice. Their identical eyes collided.

"Father?"

"Do you understand why it should be you?" Poseidon asked him, his eyes filled with sadness at giving such a burden to his son, the greatest Olympian hero to ever exist.

Percy sighed.

"I understand perfectly, father. I myself will travel to the past and stop my crazy grandfather."

Kronos, one way or another, had risen once more. But compared to a few years ago, the titan has decided to travel to the past and destroy the gods in a time where there are not as many powerful demigods as there are now. Obviously, if Kronos manages to win, the future as we know it will disappear. The gods have decided to send someone to the past with the mission to stop Kronos. So that Kronos would not notice the stranger factor, they decided to send only one demigod.

Percy is that demigod.

"Perseus," Zeus called. "You are not my favorite demigod, but even I know the kind of burden we are putting on your shoulders. You have saved Olympus many times and now we are sending you on a mission with no return. So I want you to forgive us and give us your loyalty and your power once again."

Percy swallowed hard at Zeus's words, so serious and rare to hear from his dramatic uncle.

"My loyalty is to Olympus, Uncle Zeus."

Zeus gave his nephew a small smile.

"Perseus, I want you to know something before you go." Spoke Athena, calling his attention. "I imagine you know that many people have past lives, as you should imagine, you have a past life."

Percy made a face that clearly showed that he wasn't surprised by the news.

"You are going to go to that body, a body at the perfect time."

"Wait. How do you know what time the crazy titan is going to?" Percy asked confused. Athena gave an arrogant smile.

"We spoke to the Primordial Cronos. He offered us his help and told us at what time he will be heading."

"I get it." He sighed.

"Now, your new body was one of your past lives and it is in the perfect time. In fact, it will be easier to have strong allies."

Percy raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of body will you send me in?"

"The body of Hector of Troy." Answered the goddess of wisdom. Percy's eyes widened.

"The Prince of Troy?" He spoke in shock, looking at Athena, she arches an eyebrow with irritation. "Don't look at me like that, is not like every day you find out that one of your past lives was a prince who had a rather ugly death."

"Whatever." The goddess answered, moving her wrist in a gesture of indifference.

"When you get there, you will have your memories, obviously. Percy...try to prevent the Trojan War." Poseidon asked.

"You are asking for a lot, father." Percy blurted out irritably.

"Perseus." He spoke in a warning tone.

"Yes, yes." He snorted.

"Prevent the fall of Troy and concentrate on having Sparta on your side, especially Achilles. They will be good allies, especially Achilles who is a demigod. That is why you must avoid war."

"Actually," Athena interrupted Poseidon. "Talk to him and tell him that _that_ titan wants to rise, you don't have to tell him about the time travel. He will believe you and help you faster since his mother is Thetis."

Percy sighed at the difficult mission. It was going to be difficult. As far as he knew, Hector and Achilles did not meet if not until the war. Besides, what the hell was he going to do with Paris? The guy brought Helena, which caused the war. Then, he will have to make sure that the queen does not enter the ship and win an alliance with Menelaus, Agamemnon, and Achilles.

"Also..."

Percy groaned at what was coming. More things that will make his mission more difficult.

"Perseus, listen to me well, this will benefit you. Your powers will stay with you." Said Poseidon seriously. "Your powers are an immense advantage and besides, you are my son, in my mind does not cross the thought of taking away your powers. They are a part of you. Even if you weren't my son back then, you are now. If they ask, you were blessed by me."

Poseidon says it as if the gods were not a huge thing in ancient times. The gods were highly worshiped and very involved in the affairs of mortals. Being "blessed" by Poseidon was going to get a lot of attention. Actually, that could do the trick.

"Thanks, Dad." Besides, he loved his powers and he loved the sea. He didn't want that connection to break.

"And, you have to find a way to talk to us." Zeus told him. Percy was about to cry. "Let's say you'll have to convince us that my father is actually rising. That and getting us to unite with mortals to fight. Luckily, in those times, most mortals knew about monsters so you will have more help."

By this point, Percy's face was blank, expressionless.

The gods at that time were worse than now. More immature and crazy than they already were. Those gods weren't going to leave him alone.

"Understood."

* * *

The heir of Troy was born with the eyes of Poseidon.

Those were the rumors after seeing the strange eyes that Prince Hector had, eyes that no one else in the royal family had.

Many thought that Poseidon had a great destiny in store for the little prince.

They didn't know how true that was.

The gods weren't going to leave him alone, meddling into his life to give it more drama and trying to match him up with Achilles, who couldn't seem to take his eyes off the Trojan prince.

**Author's Note:**

> Holiwis.
> 
> Well, I don't have much to say as this oneshot is inspired by the "Oh, Great Hector... Percy?" from my "Ideas" story that can be found on my Wattpad.
> 
> This story will not be continued unless it is adopted.
> 
> Thanks for reading, my little suns.


End file.
